The instant invention relates to jewelry and more particularly to a jewelry clutch which is adapted to be effectively and easily grasped with the thumb and the first two fingers of a hand of a user.
A wide variety of jewelry clutches have been heretofore available for applications such as for securing the posts of pierced earrings to the earlobes of wearers. In this regard, one of the most common types of heretofore available jewelry clutches which is commonly known as the barrel clutch includes a sheet metal housing of substantially circular cross section having an aperture therein and an elastomeric clutch element in the housing. A clutch of this type is operative by inserting the post of a jewelry item, such as a pierced earring, into the aperture in the housing so that the elastomeric element in the housing releasably grasps the post to retain the clutch on the post. Other types of jewelry clutches and related elements which, in addition to the barrel clutch, represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to CONNELLY et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,452, ELKIN U.S. Pat No. 4,907,425 and GAGNON U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,089. However, while a variety of different types of jewelry clutches have been heretofore available, the heretofore available clutches have generally all been found to have one major drawback. Specifically, it has been found that the heretofore available clutches are generally difficult to manipulate and grasp with the fingers of a user because of their relatively small size and generally rounded configurations. Consequently, it has been found that it often is difficult for a user to grasp and manipulate a jewelry clutch so that it can be assembled on a post of a jewelry item, particularly when this assembly procedure is carried out on the backside of a user's earlobe.
The instant invention provides a new and improved jewelry clutch which is adapted to be more easily grasped and manipulated by a user as it is assembled with a post of a jewelry item, such as a pierced earring. Specifically, the clutch of the instant invention comprises a body portion having a longitudinal axis and means for releasably receiving and securing a jewelry post in the body portion so that the post extends substantially along the longitudinal axis of the body portion. The body portion has a substantially triangular sectional configuration, and accordingly, the body portion can be more effectively grasped with the thumb and first two fingers of a hand of a user. The body portion is preferably of substantially equilateral triangular configuration, and the outer surface of the body portion preferably extends in substantially parallel relation to the longitudinal axis thereof. Further, the body portion preferably has a groove on the outer surface thereof which extends substantially completely around the body portion. The groove is adapted for receiving a fingernail of a user to further facilitate grasping of the clutch by the user as the clutch is manipulated to secure it on or remove it from the post of a jewelry item. The body portion preferably has longitudinally opposite first and second ends, and it preferably has a cavity formed therein which extends inwardly from a first end thereof, and the means for releasably securing a jewelry clutch preferably comprises an elastomeric clutch element which is received in the cavity in the body portion. The clutch preferably still further comprises an enlarged face plate on the first end of the body portion having a central aperture therein which is substantially aligned with the axis of the body portion. Further, the face plate preferably has a circumferential dimension which is greater than the transverse cross sectional dimension of the body portion adjacent the first end thereof.
It has been found that the clutch of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for receiving and securing a post of a jewelry item, such as a pierced earring in order to secure the jewelry item on a user. Specifically, because the body portion is of triangular configuration, the three sides of the body portion can effectively and comfortably fit between the thumb and first two fingers of a hand of a user so that the user can more easily grasp and manipulate the body portion. Further, because the clutch preferably has a groove therein which extends around the body portion, the clutch can be still more effectively grasped by a user by inserting a fingernail into the groove. Still further, because the clutch preferably includes an enlarged plate portion on one end of the body portion, the clutch can more effectively provide a backing for the rear surface of an earlobe of a user in order to reduce the stresses on the earlobe resulting from the clutch.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved jewelry clutch which is adapted to be more easily grasped in a hand of a user.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved jewelry clutch having a body portion of substantially triangular configuration.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a jewelry clutch having a body portion of substantially triangular configuration and a groove in the outer surface of the body portion which is adapted for receiving a fingernail of a user therein.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.